Grim Reaper
by DarkestCornerOfMyMind
Summary: Hiruma isn't the only one with a dark past. How were Sena's middle school years, really? Prequel to "Seiran". Full summary inside! Fifth chapter, up!
1. A Summary, if you will

If you had read "Seiran", WELCOME~!

If you haven't, go back and read it, because this won't make sense till you do.

Now that we have that out of the way, I wanted to show you my new story! It's a prequel to my other story, "Seiran." Hope u like!

But first, this chapter is only for the full summaries. Kinda like a preview. Here goes.

* * *

_**Hiruma isn't the only one that has a dark past. Confused at the second-to-last chapter about Sena's and Seiran's conversation? And who were all those people? That weird song that Seiran was always humming under her breath? This provides all explanations. A darker tale unfolds as Sena's middle school years are revealed... THIS IS A DARK FIC... SOMEWHAT.**_

_**Genre: Angst/Sci-fi/Mystery/Drama/Suspense/Friendship/Romance/Crime/Horror/General/Hurt/Comfort/Humor/Supernatural**_ (weird, ne? They should really put up more than just two slots for this...)

**_Rating: T for violence and angst stuff. There will be death. May be bumped up to M._**

**_My Personal Opinion: Probably one of my best stories so far, which really isn't saying much, but I really like it! I never knew that I could have such dark thoughts._**

* * *

Right, next is the first chapter! A Prolouge if you will (I hope I spelled that right...)

Unfortunately, I'm on my mother's computer because mine is having problems. My "Grim Reaper" story isn't on here and I will need to wait for three days to two weeks to get my laptop back. Sorry! Grim Reaper won't be up for a while!


	2. Prologue

Sooo, I got sick of waiting for my laptop, so I rewrote the whole chapter. From scratch. On my mother's laptop.

It's not as good as the original, but I just had to put something down!

* * *

A sharp intake of breath. A loud squeal of pain, before a soft thump hit the concrete.

A small group of five stood surrounded by nineteen others, who were known as the Black Shadows. On the ground, at least twenty-five lay, slain in some bloody, grusome manner.

The fight was taking place at a dock. Surrounded by crates and other such things, this was the perfect place to fight without getting seen.

On the highest crate pile, sat an angel. I'm serious, a real angel, but something was wrong with her wings.

They were black, as was the angel's hair. Her eyes were a bright, sinister shade of silver. She was wearing a tight sweatshirt, sweatpants and sneakers, but there was no halo. Her outfit was entirely white, except for the bright crimson slash that was a handkerchief around her hair. She had a playful, cruel smile on her lips, one that resembled a cat having caught a mouse.

The second highest crate pile was right next to her. There, stood a mysterious figure. He was small, and had a slight build, but his stance had no openings; a trained fighter. Like the angel, he was wearing the same outfit. Unlike her, the whole outfit was black, except for the red streaks on his sneakers. And on his sneakers were small wings, just like the Roman Messenger God, Mercury*. These wings were black as well. His whole face was covered in shadow from his hood, but it was clear that he didn't have the same, playful air as the girl.

The two Fallen Angels, Angel of Death and Grim Reaper. The terrors of the night.

Angel of Death gave a jerk of her head. Four of their group dashed forwards and killed the closest enemy to them. Now only one was left standing. The supposed "leader" of his now nonexistent group.

Now, the Fallen Angels leapt down from their perches, landing smoothly on their feet. Angel of Death still had that cruel smile on her lips, sending shivers down the survivor's spine.

Grim Reaper removed his hood. His hair was jet black and hung down, just below his ears. His eyes were startling; one bright red, the other amethyst. They were beautiful, and you felt like screaming everything wrong you have done if you stared at them for too long.

The Angel started to sing, and the survivor started shaking in terror. Angel of Death's voice was beautiful, but it had a cold underlining to it. The song she was singing was what terrified the survivor most of all.

_Death's Ballad_

_As life fades away, there is no hope,  
For those who have sinned.  
Bright light and love awaits those with pure hearts.  
Is it your destiny to go there?  
No matter what you will do,  
And no matter how much you are in pain,  
Only help will come once you have cleansed yourself,  
Of your selfishness...  
You cannot go against the flow of time..._

The song had ended. The judgement began.

"Angel," Grim Reaper spoke for the first time. His voice was soft, and had a comforting quality to it. It sounded like the voice of a kind person who would always lend a hand, no matter what type of person you were. And yet at the same time, it was passive and cool, as if none of what was happening now really concerned him. "What's this guy's status?"

"Let me see..." Angel of Death pulled out a small book, white with red print. It looked as if it was written in blood.

As a matter of fact, it was.

"Name, Kaori. Age, 29. Has committed most of the usual Yakuza crimes... Murder, rape, arsons... the works pretty much. He's the leader of this pathetic lot," she gestured to the ground, spattered red with blood.

"Hmmm..." murmured Grim Reaper. "Alright, let's kill him."

"NO!!" shrieked Kaori. He flung himself at the Grim Reaper's feet. "Spare me! I'll do anything! I'll give you anything you want!"

"Fool," Grim Reaper's voice showed bitterness and contempt. His eyes flashed even more brightly. "I am not greedy. There is nothing that you could possibly give me that would make me spare you. Pathetic guy, isn't he Angel?"

"Yes," Angel said softly, her long fingers resting delicately on Grim Reaper's shoulder. Some rumors said that they were siblings. Others said that they were lovers.

The latter is the correct one, but it was completely one-sided.

The Grim Reaper slid a hand into his sweatshirt pocket and brought out a five foot long scythe. How he fit it in there was a mystery.

The scythe was not ordinary. The blade was made of a pure black diamond. The handle was made of an alloy between gold, titanium, and silver. As a result, the handle was a ghostly sheen of gray. It could cut through anything, except maybe other diamonds.

Kaori whimpered in fear as he backed away, but the Black Shadows surrounded him. The man shrieked in terror. "Please! No!"

Angel of Death rolled her eyes. "What an idiot. Begging when we've already decided to kill him."

"Hush, Angel," Grim Reaper said in a soft, but firm voice. "It's not right to laugh at the dead."

There was low laughter from their friends. It wasn't an unpleasent sound. It was clear that these guys were good.

And yet at the same time, can those who kill really be a good person?

"No... please..."

"Divine punishment," Grim Reaper raised his scythe slowly.

"Why! Why do you do this?!" Kaori looked quite derranged now.

"I am the Grim Reaper. This is for your sins!"

A final scream. The flash of diamond winking in the moonlight.

The Grim Reaper eyed the ground with distaste as he shouldered his blade, his eyes changing from purple and red to gold and white. "C'mon guys," he said to his friends. "Let's go home."

"Yes, Aniki!"

* * *

Several old buildings, mainly hotels and apartments, had for some reason, been built incredibly close to each other. The owners of these hotels were not normal; they were members of what was known as the Silent Hands, the biggest Yakuza group in Japan. Because of this, they let their leaders, the Fallen Angels, and the rest of the gang to stay there. Money wasn't a problem. It never was a problem.

In the tallest building, the top five floors were reserved for the Black Shadows, the Silent Hand's Assasin group, and for the Fallen Angels. On the very top floor, there were two suites. One of them had all its lights off, while the other had several one. It was from here where there was a sound of running water.

Angel of Death, or else known as Hiruma Ai Seiran**, was seated on a couch, reading a magazine. In the bathroom, there was a frustrated noise.

"Angel, you made the stupid hair dye. How do you get it out?!"

"Just keep scrubbing it-nya," Seiran said unhelpfully.

"You are no help at all! Damn it, I wish Princess and Yura-sama were here..."

Seiran rolled her eyes. "You know, the fact that you're a pedophile is pretty scary, Sena-nya."

Grim Reaper stepped out of the bathroom, his flat, black hair now spiky and mahogany brown. Closing his eyes, he slowly willed them to go back to normal. When he opened them again, they were a chocolate brown.

Kobyakawa Sena scowled at her. "Just because I like your little sister, you just can't let it go, can you?!"

"My little sister is only seven years old, Sen, don't over do it-nya. Yura-chan can handle it, but it will freak Yuna-chan out-nya."

Sena rolled his eyes and said stiffly, "I happen to like a girl my age! I saw her when I was flying around town a few times. She was really cute..."

Sena got a dreamy expression on his face. Seiran nearly burst her gut laughing.

"So? Who's the lucky girl-nya?" Seiran asked after she stopped.

"I'm not telling you," Sena childishly stuck his tongue out at her. "I know you too well. If I tell you, you'll find out everything you can about her, and then transport her dad to some foreign country."

"Yeah, well, I love you-nya!" Seiran said defensively. "There's nothing wrong with that, is there?"

"No, besides the fact that you're being too blunt again," Sena sighed, suddenly depressed. "And you're probably the only one who will ever love me. Who wants to go out with a guy like me? Both sides are terrible."

Seiran knew the mood that he was getting in to. "Don't worry Sena. Thanks to you, crime is going down. It's just like Death Note-nya!"

"You read too much manga."

"Oh shut up, you do too."

Sena gazed around the room, dispirited. "I'm a murderer and that's all I'll remember myself as. I'm not a good person at all. No one will miss me if I die."

Seiran groaned, rolled over, and covered her ears. "Oh nooo, here comes Mr. Moan. He's tried to kill himself eighteen times this year, and I always hafta be there to stop him. NYAAA!! So annoying!"

Sena chuckled, rather affectionally, and scratched Seiran lightly behind one ear. "Bitchy, interfearing neko," Sena said softly.

"Nya!" Seiran said, tilting her head slightly, a pleased expression on her face. "Go to bed Sena."

"Kay," Sena said, standing up. "If you crawl in to my bed again, I'll kill you."

Seiran laughed as Sena shut the door. "Wow, and to think he was so timid just a year ago," Seiran remarked, remembering. "Time sure can change a person..."

* * *

Weeell, that's the first chapter. And intro, you know? Anyways, I hope that you guys aren't bored. Please review!

Hmm, writing everything from scratch might be difficult, so expect another long interval.

*Mercury is the Messenger God, but he's also the one who leads the dead down to the Underworld of Pluto (Hades), so you know why I chose that particular feature for Sena's shoes?

**Seiran's mother, who's last name was Ai, remarried Hiruma's dad. So I just put it like that.


	3. First Encounters

I've had my laptop back for a while now, but I never found time to actually put stuff up. I HATE SCHOOL.

But I LOOVE Christmas break. And Kobayakawa Sena :)

So here's chapter two~!

* * *

Seiran looked around sadly. Her brother had run away from home, and Seiran knew that it was all her fault. If only she had stayed awake long enough to stop him from running away! But Seiran had also ran away from home, taking her little sister Yuna with her. Yuna had been on the brink of insanity for a while now, screaming for her brother in the middle of the night. Seiran bit her lip.

She had left her other school by doing something unforgivable in the principle's opinion. Because of that, she was kicked out, just as she had planned. She was planning to take up a certain job as well.

But she would need to find a baby sitter. Because of her job, she would need a good one. A nice one. Maybe one that looked like her brother…

No, she had to banish the thought from her mind. Besides, how many people could possibly look like him anyway? Pointy ears and all?

Walking to the classroom, a bunch of boys turned and stared at her. Probably because that even at being so young, she was very pretty.

Passing a classroom, something nearly knocked her over. A small boy, only a little shorter than her, came zooming back, just as Seiran got back on her feet. Falling again, this time, the boy caught her, just as she fell.

"I'm sorry! Are you alright?"

Seiran opened her mouth to say that she was alright, when she looked up and stared.

Standing above her, holding her so that she wouldn't fall on the ground, was a very cute boy. Seiran's heart thumped strangely. Even more so, this boy looked like her brother.

And yet this boy didn't look like him at the same time. He didn't have her brother's ears or teeth. His hair was more mahogany than cherry wood, and his eyes were big and brown. The boy's face was also very sweet looking. Seiran liked him right off. She cursed her bad luck that she wasn't in his class.

The boy apologized until Seiran said that it was fine.

"I am Kobayakawa Sena. Are you really alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Nice to meet you, I'm Ai Seiran. Pleased to meet you."

Sena smiled. The girl looked nice to him. Sena bowed quickly, and then hurried away, towards several others. Seiran at first thought that they were friends, before she saw Sena handing them several bags, and then going to his seat, where he sat, alone.

Seiran felt a twinge of pity for him. The poor guy. He was just being used. He had a too nice face. That was certain.

Seiran thought for a second. Hmm… She wanted to help him. But what could she do? When she first came to this school, she had decided to do the same thing as she had did in her last school; become the queen. And by queen, she meant a queen with plenty of cronies to cater to her every whim. She was well on her way; a bunch of her old thug followers from her last school had obediently followed her to this school.

Hmm… This would be tricky. She felt a kinship with this Sena, and she wanted to make his middle school life not all too miserable, but she had her own wishes too. What to do…

She watched Sena as someone approached him and told him to get something. Sena smiled and nodded.

Seiran noted that his smile was completely insincere.

* * *

Hurray! One chapter per day... until I run out anyway.

See you tomorrow~!


	4. Sena POV

Here's chapter three. Yay!

* * *

It was a month after school had started, and as usual, I was in trouble. **Damn!** Why does this always have to happen to me!

My name is Kobayakawa Sena. I'm pretty much your normal, not so popular boy in sixth grade. I like video games, I get decent to suckish grades, and I'm short, and a bit on the not athletic side. My hair and eyes are brown, the former being extremely messy and spiky. The only thing that makes me different is that I have to run errands for everybody, which made me fast, and now I'm exceptionally good at dodging. Punches especially. I'm really terrified of pain.

I don't really mind running errands. Not at all! If I run the errands, then those people won't hurt me. My best friend, Anezaki Mamori, a girl I've known for all my life, and is a year older then I am, has already went off to middle school. Sakura Girls Middle School. I miss her. Since I obviously can't go to her school, I'm going to Deimon Middle School next year.

Mamori-neechan used to protect me from bullies every single day. The other guys teased that I had to be protected by a girl, and called me a wimp. Mamori-neechan says that I'm just too kind. I didn't like violence, and they all thought that maybe, I really was just a wimp.

But they really don't know what I'm truly like. If I got mad, there would probably be three absent bullies in our class. Permanently absent.

I'm scared of myself, so I try to control my temper.

Today, I was being thrashed unmercifully by some guys in my grade. I was thrown into the fence, and I felt blood trickle down from my hairline. It hurt. A lot. I didn't want to cry, not in front of these guys. I really hated pain, but I didn't want to be known as a baby. I mean, I was in sixth grade already! I couldn't.

But that was the smaller part of me. The larger part wanted to grab the bat that one was swinging and knock all their teeth out. But I kept that part under control. Somewhat.

Just my luck though. I had refused a ridiculous favor with the meanest guys in school. Rumor was that they smoked and drank already, and they were **scary**. Well, not really. I could probably take care of them no problem, but I don't want to hurt them. But they wanted me to go to Osaka and get them some souvenirs? Not a chance! That was the stupidest request I had ever gotten, and I've gotten a lot.

"You won't do it, huh?" smirked the biggest of them; the leader. Well, how about we just string you up in front of the school for the whole place to see?!"

"N-N-N-N-NO!!" I squeaked in pretend fear. These guys were huge for sixth graders! I cringed and tried to edge away as one leered towards me.

"What the hell are you guys doing?"

Everyone turned. The bullies went very pale.

"Se-Seiran-chan!" the biggest squawked. I nearly did the same.

Ai Seiran was probably the toughest girl in the school. Ai-san was incredibly pretty, but she was a super good fighter, and the leader of her own gang of thugs. I remember when I first met her in the beginning of the school year. I thought that she was nice, and I hoped that maybe, we could be friends. Boy was I wrong! She scared even **me.**

Well, she was nice, and popular, but she just scared me.

Ai-san was staring at the boys, and then her eyes landed directly on me.

Suddenly, though I wasn't sure why, her eyes snapped with fury. She walked over, grabbed me, and pushed me behind her, protecting me from the bullies. I couldn't help but feel a wave of shame; I was being protected by a girl again.

"Get away from him!" she snarled, looking like she wanted nothing more than to gut the guys in front of us. "Get away from him this instant! If I catch anyone bullying him again, I'll kill you all!"

The bullies gave great bellows of terror, and vaulted the fence to get away. She rounded on me, and I cowered.

"Are you alright?" she asked anxiously. "No broken bones? Nothing too big?"

"I-I'm fine," I replied, confused. Why did she care? She brings out a first aid kit. Where the hell did she get that?!

I can't help gulping as she moves closer to me. She means well, I know, but she's the toughest and scariest girl in our school. Can she treat wounds well?

She finds a large cut on my arm, and uses some disinfectant on it. She glances at my terrified face, and clicks her tongue impatiently. "Oh come on, it doesn't hurt that much, does it?"

I shake my head fearfully. Her touch is gentle, but her voice is like a steel trap.

Perhaps she had noticed this, but her voice gets softer, and kinder. "Don't worry. Those bullies won't come back. I'll make sure of it."

"Ai-san…"

"Just call me Seiran, if you will."

"Um, okay, Seiran, thank you for saving me. I don't know of you remember me, but I'm Kobayakawa Sena."

"I know who you are, Sen. The kid who runs errands and is a pashiri all the time, right?"

"What?! No! I'm not… My friends…"

Ai-san… Or Seiran, as I must now call her, gets that impatient look on her face again. "Look, you need to stand up for yourself. Is it because that you don't want to seem mean, that you really are a good fighter and trying not to kill somebody or that you don't know how to stand up to others?"

I pull up short. She hit the target, straight on, but she can't know that she did. "I guess… the third one?"

"Natch. Why is that?"

"Be… Because I am too weak? Mamori-neechan has always done it for me?"

"Mamori who?"

I tell her about Mamori-neechan, and to my surprise, I'm enjoying myself. She is nicer than I thought, and very easy to talk to.

After my explanation, I see her eyebrows crease slightly. I ask what the matter is.

"This Mamo-neechan of yours… Is it because of her that you are weak?"

I froze.

I felt as if every single thought in my mind was being read. All my personal thoughts, all my exasperation and wishes that Mamori-neechan wouldn't interfere, they all seemed completely exposed to this girl in front of me. All of a sudden, I can't hold it back anymore.

"I-I… Yes it is! I wish that she wouldn't be so freaking' clingy!" I explode. "I love Mamori-neechan like a sister, but she, she, she can't tell whether I want her to be there or not! I wish that she would just let go, even a little!"

Seiran watches me thoughtfully. "I had someone like that once…" she said slowly. "Someone who protected me, but unlike your Mamo-neechan, only when I needed it."

"Like when?"

Seiran smiles sadly at me. "That's another story."

I blink and wonder what could make tough Seiran have such an expression on his face. But I know when to back off, unlike someone I could mention.

Seiran shook her head briskly and stood up. "Well, see you!" she called as she waved back to me. I wave back timidly. I wonder still, why, if she was so scary, so nice to me of all people?

I wonder…

* * *

Ufufufufufu... The next chapter is very interesting in a violent way.


	5. A Violent Side

Welcome back, WindMistressYouna! Here's to your return!

* * *

_Seiran's Pov_

I want to learn more about Sena, so I have decided to follow him when he goes home. I saw his Mamo-neechan come to pick him up. She's really pretty. A lot of the boys were staring at her.

As for Sena, he was acting a lot more cheerful around her, but I can tell it's just an act. His body language clearly says that he's pissed, but I'm not sure what about. There was a commotion in his classroom though. I wonder if that had something to do with it. There was a band aid on his face, which Mamo-neechan was clearly fussing over. She also gave Sena gloves that looked homemade, saying something about how the weather was getting more brisk, and he should dress warmly. I noticed a slight twitch of irritation from Sena before he put them on.

Sena and Mamo-neechan walked through a nice neighborhood, with big houses and such. This was where they lived? The houses around here were huge!

Then everything changed.

Two boys, ones from earlier today, had stepped out from a bunch of trashcans. I stiffened.

I can't hear everything, because they're a bit far. I move closer, slowly, and then everything is in hearing range.

"Stop picking on Sena!" Mamo-neechan scolded them. They laugh scornfully. One grabs her and throws her against the wall, where she hits her head hard and goes still.

"MAMORI-NEECHAN!" Sena shrieked, nearly tearing my heart in two. He looked so frantic as he bent next to her and examines her forehead, which looks like its bleeding.

After I worked out a plan of how to jump the two bullies and beat the crap out of them, Sena stood up.

I've never seen him look so mad, and I don't think I ever want to again.

But the thing is, he didn't even _look_ mad.

He had a strange, blank look on his face, no expression at all. His eyes had completely glazed over, becoming faded brown. He looked half asleep. But his aura was terrifying. It surrounded everything and everything felt cold.

Sena stared at the bullies. I can't blame them for stepping back. Sena had snapped completely. That was clear enough. I figured that the boys had to run, or be killed on the spot.

Sena took a step towards them. The bullies stepped back, before one nudged the other, and they stood their ground. Sena walked right past them, to the trashcans. This confused me. Why would he want to dig around in the trash?

The boys get mad, thinking that Sena was messing with them, I'm sure. One jumps towards him, but then stops dead as a broken screw driver zooms past his head and buries itself in to the wall.

My jaw drops open. The bully nearly wets himself as he slowly turns to the still quivering screwdriver embedded in the wall. Crap, Sena has a good throwing arm. You never would have guessed; they looked so scrawny.

Now this side of Sena was interesting!

Sena didn't say anything, just calmly kept digging. But he didn't appear to find what he wanted. I couldn't help thinking, _Thank God_.

Sena went over to a nearby doghouse, where the owner carelessly left a leash outside of. I wondered what he was going to do with it.

"Sit down and face away from each other," Sena spoke for the first time, pointing at the telephone pole. His voice was cold and dead, completely flat.

"W-Why should we?" snarled one of the bullies.

"Because if you don't I'll use the bent wood saw that's in here. Move, **now**!" Sena's eyes narrowed terrifyingly.

The bullies gulped and sat down.

Suddenly, running at an unbelievable speed, Sena ran around them. A few seconds later, the bullies were tied to the pole with a leash. My mouth fell open again. Sena was fast!

The bullies squirmed fretfully. I myself never thought that Sena could possibly be so brutal. It was scary. But what was even scarier was what happened next.

Sena picked up a trashcan lid (the metal kind) and smashed it on to one of the bullies' heads. He went limp. Sena smashed the other one as well, and both were soon unconscious. But Sena still didn't stop.

I shut my eyes. Sena was scary. His sweet face hid some pretty big anger. I shook. I was terrified, I know now.

The metal sound on flesh suddenly faded.

I paused and poked my head out from around the corner. Sena had dropped the lid, and was taking in deep breaths. Staring at the two who were still tied up, he had some kind of horror on his face. His eyes were clear, his temper was gone, and he was a dear little boy again.

Sena looked at the gloves that Mamo-neechan had given him, stained with blood that was not his own. I saw him bite his lip nervously, before deciding something.

Taking the leash, he untied the bullies and put the thing back **exactly** where he found it. Then, wrenching the screwdriver out of the wall, he made several, shallow cuts on his body, including one on his face, just above his right eyebrow. Picking up a nearby rock, he hit himself repeatedly in different spots, making bruises appear. Then he put the rock in one bully's hand, and the screwdriver in the other. He put the trashcan lid in the hand of the other bully, and after a moment, he over turned the trash as well.

Pausing, he took a piece of chalk from his pocket and went over to the brick wall. He carefully drew something that I couldn't see clearly. His strokes were painfully deliberate, not wanting to make a mistake. He finished in several minutes.

Looking as if he had come from a gang fight, Sena finally staggered over to Mamo-neechan and picked her up, settling her on his back.

I had to admit. Sena did a very good clean-up job (well, I mean of evidence).

I walked over to inspect the bullies. They were fine. Incredibly bashed up, but fine. Then I turned to look at the symbol at the wall.

My hand flew to my mouth. I couldn't believe it. That sign was SACRED. How the hell did Sena know it?! The only two people who knew that sign were me, Yuna-chan, Yura-chan, and another small numbers of individuals that I hadn't met yet.

(If you're wondering, no, the sign isn't an insulting dirty sign. Does the term sacred mean anything to you at all?)

I swallowed my surprise. I had to ask Sena about it later, but until then…

After I erased it, I kept following.

After a while, when we were a good deal away from the scene, Mamo-neechan woke up.

"Mmm… Sena! Omigosh! What happened?!"

Sena put Mamo-neechan down, and made a great show of how much his wounds hurt. He was a good actor.

"W-Well, after you got knocked out, Mamori-neechan…" he muttered, pushing at the ground with his shoe, rubbing a self made bruise on his arm. "They came over and beat me up… One of them did this to be using a screwdriver…"

Mamo-neechan's eyes welled up with tears as Sena gestured to the cuts he had done to himself. "Oh, **Sena**!" I heard her wail before she threw her arms around him.

Ugh. Gag me.

"I-It's okay, Mamori-neechan! The bullies got in a fight with each other, and I ran away with you. When I turned around, an adult was bending over them… I think they knocked each other out."

Sena's explanation was garbled, but intentionally so. He was **good**. A wimp? Him? I seriously could not believe that!

"Oh, you poor thing! I'm so sorry, I should have protected you!"

"It's fine, Mamori-neechan! You were knocked out, it's okay…"

Mamo-neechan said that she would walk him home, and Sena agreed. I knew why. He needed a testimony to confirm the story. Even if she wasn't awake, she'd agree with him no matter what.

Sena took two steps, and then his legs buckled under him. I couldn't tell whether this was an act or not either. It was hard to tell. Mamo-neechan carried him, piggy-back.

And just as Sena climbed on, I saw him smile to himself.

**Fucking hell!** This guy was incredible! With some training, he'd be great! I had loved this little guy right off, and now I know why! He had some really awesome talent under that timid demeanor of his.

And then I decided. I had had a plan that I was hoping to do myself, but I would let Sena do it instead. It was a horrible idea, downright grisly, but it had to be done. And Sena would get braver.

Villains just have run around Japan too long.

And I had to know. I just had to! How Sena knew THAT sign…

The sign of God's Disciples.

* * *

The next day, Seiran walked over to Sena during lunch.

"Wanna have lunch up on the roof together?"

"EH?! Uh… Sure?"

It was the beginning of an incredibly suffocating relationship.

* * *

Okay, next chapter is also violent. See Sena like you've never seen him before!


	6. An Offer That You Can't Refuse

Wow, has it been so long? Talking to Ayla the Librarian-chan made me feel like posting up another chapter. I think I can get another one by tomorrow... maybe.

Disclaimer: I do not known Eyeshield 21. If I did, it would go on forever, and not be so close to the possible ending right now...

* * *

"Training?"

Sena eyed his new friend doubtfully. They were in an arcade, playing a vs. game. Sena was incredibly good at games (mainly because he didn't have many friends and he used it to occupy his time), but Seiran was a hard match.

"Well," Seiran said, "don't you want to get stronger?"

She drained at least half of Sena's life points before he could make a quick comeback. Sena pursed his lips.

"I **would** like to get stronger, but still, what will I have to do?"

"Learn how to fight properly," Seiran replied. "Though there's no problem really, with the way you do now."

Sena KO'd her. "Don't be stupid," he said. Around Seiran, he felt that he could be more blunt. "Fighting in a video game and fighting in the real world are totally different!"

"Oh, don't be so naïve," Seiran said exasperatedly. "I've seen you fight."

Sena stiffened. "No you haven't," he said. "I've never fought before. I'm too weak to fight."

Seiran let out a bark of laughter, which made Sena jump. "Don't be silly. That time with the trashcans was hardly forgettable."

Sena grabbed Seiran by the collar and dragged her outside. He walked around to the back of the arcade, where he finally released her and glared that icy chill that made Seiran shudder.

"Now listen here," Sena said dangerously, "I don't want for Mamori-neechan to find out about this. If she does, she'll freak out even more and try to cling to me even more. And it'll be even more trouble!"

Seiran held up her hands in self-defense. "Alright, alright! I wasn't planning to tell, anyway!"

Sena stopped and glared at her suspiciously. Seiran kept on her angelic face, before he relented. "Yeah, yeah. Now are you going to tell me what this is about? The deal?"

Seiran nodded happily. "Yep, yep! It's simple! All you have to do, is kill bad guys!"

Sena whirled around and looked at her incredulously. "WHAT?!"

"Don't worry, I have it all planned out! See, you're a bit of an evil hero, and-"

"WAIT!!" Sena yelled. Seiran stopped. "I have to **kill**?! Are you freaking' insane?! That's ridiculous! I can't kill a person! No matter how vile they are, they still deserve to live!"

Seiran looked at him. "Do they?" she asked softly. "Even the bastards that killed the mothers of me and my best friend?"

Sena pulled up short. What could he say to that? "I-I'm sorry, but I just can't…" he muttered, poking at the dirt with his shoe again. "Kill…? That's just…"

Seiran smiled. "C'mon," she said. "I have something that I want to show you."

* * *

Sena and Seiran were soon at a old slummy town that was partially abandoned downtown. There were teenagers and several adults around, all of them eyeing Seiran and snarling at Sena, who took several hasty steps backwards before Seiran grabbed him by the collar.

"Don't run away! You've beaten up these types of guys before, haven't you?"

"Yeah, but not with guys that were three times as large than I am!"

"Hmm, good point."

Seiran lead (*cough* dragged *cough*) Sena through the town, and in to an alleyway. Sena closed his eyes tightly. This was scary!

"Hiya guys! Nice to see you again!"

Sena cracked open his eyes slightly as Seiran's voice.

Then he saw who she was talking too.

Purely by instinct, Sena jumped behind Sena and clung to her like a baby koala, trembling.

At the end of the alley, there were five men, all of them in high school. They looked like the type of people you would meet, then die from them beating the shit out of you. Sena shuddered and pressed closer to Seiran, who patted him on the head comfortingly.

The men suddenly leapt up, all of their eyes flashing. "Let go of our Aneki!"

Sena blinked. "Aneki?" he looked up at Seiran, who smiled and waved at him sweetly.

_Just what kinda person ARE you?!_

Sena shivered again. "A-and?" he asked quivering. "Is there anything ELSE that you want to show me?"

"Don't make such a face, they won't hurt you!" Seiran said exasperatedly. "Not unless I tell them to, and they won't otherwise."

"I'm still worried…"

"Anyways, guys, this is Kobayakawa Sena. He's a friend of mine from school. He's a sweetheart, so don't be mean to him, okay?"

The men all glared at Sena. Seiran bent over and whispered in to his ear, "Don't mind it. To tell the truth, I think that all of them have a crush on me, so they overreact quite a bit if I like someone…"

_God dammit, I'm not interested in you, bitch!_

Sena was silently seething inside for being brought to such a place for no particular reason. "So is that it? Can I go back home now?"

"No."

_I thought not…_

"Ah…" Seiran paused and looked over at the alleyway entrance. "We have visitors…"

Another gang of five was slowly making their way down the alley, smirking as they slowly approached.

_Humph,_ thought Sena and Seiran. _They're just doing that to look cool. Ain't working._

"Hey, Sena," Seiran said.

"Yeah?"

"First trial."

Seiran's gang all leapt up and charged with a roar. They started to brawl.

"HIEE!!" squawked Sena, jumping backwards in to the wall. Seiran stayed back with him. "Hey,um, Seiran, your friends will win, right?"

"No. They're pretty weak."

"WHAT?!"

Sena watched in horror as the guys on their side all fell, bleeding and groaning. Sena whimpered. Seiran watched silently, then she spoke.

"Sena?"

"H-Hai?"

"I was thinking, why don't you take care of them?"

"EH!?"

Well, this should be pretty easy, so…"

"What… Did you take me here for that reason?"

"Perhaps."

"And these guys," Sena pointed a shaking finger at them, "you used them? To draw others out?"

"Exactly," Seiran smirked. "I want to see your 'real' face again, and I'll do anything to see it. Now hurry up. Those guys have weapons."

Sena turned to see the other gang pull out knives. Staring at the blood, Sena got a sick feeling in his stomach.

Seiran smiled that innocent smile that Sena now hated so much. "Are you going to save them, or are you going to stand there?"

"One question," Sena said quietly. "If I didn't do anything, and these guys died, would that have any impact on you?"

"No. I don't care."

Sena gritted his teeth in fury. "You," he said in a soft, deadly voice, "are a horrible person. No, you don't even count as a person!"

Seiran laughed. "Yeah, I know. I'm the freakin' devil, now are you going to help them or not?"

Sena gritted his teeth and turned. He hated this. He HATED this. He hated fighting so much!

But he had to use it. That was his gift. That was what he had to do.

Sena, using his super speed, dashed up and dealt the man in front a hard kick in the stomach. Seiran whistled. Sena's legs were as hard as rocks. All that running paid off.

The man dropped with a groan. Two others lashed out and tried to grab him. Sena did a strange arm twist that looked rather painful (though it really wasn't) and he was the one who grabbed their arms. Giving another painful wrench, there was a nasty snapping sound. One of the men's arm had broken, and another was screaming as his was dislocated.

The other two stared in bewilderment as little Sena turned in to a cold, unflinching warrior (for lack of a better word). They were about to bolt, before two, well-aimed broken bricks nailed them on the back of the head.

Seiran clapped as the last two dropped. "Wow. Better than I thought! Why don't you do that ordinarily?"

Seiran had to dive out of the way as a whole brick was flung at her head. "Woah!!!"

"Why, you ask?" Sena snapped. "Easy! I. DON'T. LIKE. TO. FIGHT. Get that damn sentence through that fucking thing you call a brain!"

"Whoa, so angry!" Seiran put up her hands in self-defense. "Calm down. How do you feel?"

"How do I feel? Mad and irritated at you, worried about these guys on the ground, feeling like a complete bastard because of what I just did, and now, I'm also really queasy. That's how I feel, you conceited daughter of a lesbian whore," Sena was running out of insults, but his fury kept going.

"Yikes, you're mad when you're scary," Seiran said. "Well, my mom was a bit of a whore, but I don't know if she's a lesbo or anything. I'd check, but she's dead."

Sena glared at her.

"Okay, okay. Calm down. But seriously, wasn't that exciting?"

"Exciting? You call this exciting? The whole fucking thing freaked me out."

"Wow, you curse a lot when you're mad."

"And you don't?" Sena was fuming. His temper was completely out of control. He did curse a hell lot when he was mad.

But then again, that was just human nature once they got to that age.

"Alright. ANSWER MY QUESTION. Was it exciting?"

Sena was silent, his temper back under control. "Want me to be honest, or lie?"

"Honest."

Sena was silent again. "I… found it a little thrilling. It was exciting, but at the same time, it was really scary. I think that…"

"You found it thrilling? As in you really like fighting, then?"

Sena shuddered. "NO!! I. HATE. FIGHTING! Get that through your skull again! Bitch!"

"You're cool!"

Sena and Seiran paused, and turned. "Wha?"

The ones from their side, on the ground, had risen up again. They were all staring at Sena in a new light.

"That was cool!"

"Yeah! Really cool!"

"So cool!"

Seiran and Sena sweat-dropped. _These guys need to extend their vocabulary…_

All of them walked up to Sena, then knelt down. "PLEASE LET US CALL YOU ANIKI!"

"WHAAAAT?!?!?" yelped Sena in response.

Seiran chuckled. "In the world of delinquents, might makes right. You're stuck with them now."

"WHAT?! YOU PLANNED THIS!"

"Took you that long to figure it out, huh?"

"Dammit!!"

* * *

Oh geez, this sucked. Well...

Sena: I swear, if Inagaki Riichiro-sama made this my real backstory, I'd probably die either laughing or crying.

Seiran: Go with laughing. It makes you look cuter.

72669: I say crying.

Seiran and Sena: Why?

72669: Because this is an angst fic.

Seiran and Sena: ........ okay........ (we are in the possesion of a crazy and very dry-humored author. Please help us now or kill us to spare our misery)

72669: Why are you two talking under your breath?

Seiran and Sena: No reason...


End file.
